Treatment of cellular tissues usually requires direct contact of target tissue with a medical instrument, usually by surgical procedures exposing both the target and intervening tissue to substantial trauma. Often, precise placement of a treatment probe is difficult because of the location of a target tissue in the body or the proximity of the target tissue to easily damaged, critical body organs, nerves, or other components.
Destruction of cellular tissues in situ has been used in the treatment of many diseases and medical conditions alone or as an adjunct to surgical removal procedures. It is often less traumatic than surgical procedures and may be the only alternative where other procedures are unsafe. Ablative treatment devices have the advantage of using a destructive energy which is rapidly dissipated and reduced to a non-destructive level by conduction and convection forces of circulating fluids and other natural body processes.
Microwave, radiofrequency, acoustical (ultrasound), and light energy (laser) devices, and tissue destructive substances have been used to destroy malignant, benign and other types of cells and tissues from a wide variety of anatomic sites and organs. Tissues treated include isolated carcinoma masses and, more specifically, organs such as the prostate, glandular and stromal nodules characteristic of benign prostate hyperplasia. These devices typically include a catheter or cannula which is used to carry a radiofrequency electrode or microwave antenna through a duct to the zone of treatment and apply energy diffusely through the duct wall into the surrounding tissue in all directions.
The copending applications disclose an ablative medical probe generally for penetrating body tissues for medical purposes and a radio frequency medical treatment with optical viewing capabilities.
Extending this ablative technology to the problem shared by millions of people who snore when sleeping has became viable. Prior methods to control snoring included devices which prevent the sleeper from rolling over onto the sleeper's back, devices which emit loud noises or generate electric shocks to the patient when snoring is detected, and so on. These prior art systems and methods only change the sleeper's body orientation, but do not solve the problem or even address the proximate cause of the patient's snoring. Many times it is not the sleeper/snorer who is affected, but the sleeper's bed partner who receives the brunt of the punishment.